I Love You More
by Halawen
Summary: It's been six years since Clare and Drew got married but their relationship is as sizzling as ever! No longer friends with benefits but happy as husband and wife see into their life now and all their family and friends. Sequel to Friends with Benefits and I highly highly recommend you read that first. Rated M of course!
1. How Lucky I am to be in Love with You

**Sorry there was no chapter last night we had a major storm in this area and left us without power for lots of hours. Anyway I'm back and tonight is the premier of I Love You More the Friends with Benefits sequel!**

**Legal: I own nothing but the idea.**

**Important things to know before reading:**

***Clare has been out of University for two years and married to Drew for six years ~ she still works at the TV station and Drew still works for Bob and is now a junior marketing executive ~ using Clare's inheritance from Helen's passing and with help from Drew's parents, Glen and Randall Clare and Drew bought a modest townhome**

***Adam, Jenna, Dallas, Fitz, Bianca, Paige, Owen, Justin(Clare's friend from church camp), Peter, Darcy, Ashley and Jay are all living in Toronto**

***I think that should do it enjoy the chapter**

_**Here is your birthday chapter Dolley, I hope you enjoy it, this chapter is dedicated to you and there is cake!**_

**Ch.1 How Lucky I am to be in Love with You**

**(CLARE)**

"I'm not sure about that last question," Justin says taking a bite of his sandwich as he hands me back my prep questions.

"I'm not trying to make friends I'm trying to get to the story," I respond taking the last bite of my salad.

"Yeah well just be careful, I better get back to production," Justin comments gathering our trash just as my office door opens.

"Hi Angel," Drew grins and then glares at Justin. We've been married six years and he still gets jealous of Justin. He wasn't happy when we were in school together or when Justin stayed to go to Ryerson or when he got hired at the TV station with me when we graduated. I keep telling Drew we're only friends, Justin's even had a few girlfriends over the years but Drew still gets jealous. "Hello Justin," Drew says in a civil tone but with clenched teeth.

"Afternoon Drew I was just on my way out, good luck on your interview Clare," Justin smiles as he leaves my office. As soon as he's Drew locks my office door and looks at me.

"We were just having lunch," I assure my husband getting up from my desk to greet him.

"Alone in your office," Drew points out.

"He was helping me prepare for my interview this afternoon Drew. Justin and I are only friends we always have been, you didn't hang onto your jealousy for Eli this long and you actually had a valid reason to be jealous of him," I remind Drew linking my arms around his neck and capturing his lips in a passionate loving kiss.

Drew parts his lips, his tongue shooting out and caressing mine. Lifting me up I circle my legs around his waist and he pins me to the wall using it as support so he can rip open my blouse! Drew deepens the kiss and his hands caress along my skin, my bra opening for him nearly by the thought as his finger hardly grazes over the clasp. Now he carries me to my desk, setting me on the edge, taking my bra from my arms and cupping my breasts with his hands. He squeezes gently eliciting a moan from my lips into the kiss; I exhale a breath and gently bite his lip. Drew moans very softly, almost inaudibly and then his hands begin working on the zipper of my skirt. He can't get it down very far in the current position so I release his waist with my legs and push him away so I can stand up.

Before he can get my skirt off I grip his shirt and rip it open, taking it off quickly with his undershirt. Grinning at the sight of my husband's bare chest, a sight I never tire of seeing and a sight that never fails to turn me on. I run my sapphire colored nails along his skin and Drew takes my skirt down letting it fall to my ankles. He leaves my garter belt and stockings on but rips my panties off. I kick my skirt and panties away and Drew does the same with his shoes. Getting off his belt I pull down his pants and boxers, Drew lifts me up again setting me on the edge of the desk and locking our lips together as he thrusts into me.

I gasp and moan, gripping onto him and wrapping my legs around his waist again. My arms hold tightly to his neck, my lips moaning against his, an occasional grunt from his mouth to mine. Drew pounds me against my desk, his pace going faster and harder but as always he's careful not to hurt me. We finish at the same time, calling the other's name in a quiet whisper against the other's trembling flesh; although I'm sure by this point my co-workers realize what we're doing when Drew drops by. Drew slows down and pulls out gently, my body quaking and lurching at the loss. I pant for breath and clutch to Drew as I continue to shake and he kisses my neck tenderly.

"It's a good thing I keep extra clothes for both of us in both of our offices," I comment as I go to the armoire in my office, the one I keep locked and tell everyone is for office supplies.

"Yeah and we bought stock in the textile and clothing companies we use," Drew grins.

Unlocking the armoire I hand Drew a shirt, I get out panties and a new blouse for me. We get dressed again, I dispose of the panties but the shirts might be repairable, fortunately Paige is a fantastic seamstress, she's teaching me too but I still take most things to her. She also gives us a lot of clothes from the company she works for, which is good as we need them. She's still with Owen, they are in fact engaged and she is seven months pregnant with their son. They have an apartment not too far from our place and we have them over for dinner once a week. Owen is now a full time assistant hockey coach at U of T, he loves his job but it does tend to take him away several weeks a year. Of course Drew sometimes has to go out of town for job as well.

"I just came to see if we were still going shopping for Dad's birthday present after work?" Drew asks since Omar's birthday is this Saturday.

"Yeah I'll be off by six, I'll meet you downtown, we can get a late dinner afterward," I nod.

"Good, see you later," Drew grins kissing me again and then checking himself over in the mirror before exiting my office.

I look over my interview notes, check myself over in the mirror and check in with Natalie before I meet the camera crew. I have an interview with a doctor at a leading medical research facility here in Toronto. I've only been a field reporter for a few months but Natalie says I have knack for it and expects I'll move up quickly. I held my internship here all through university and moved up to field reporter from fact checker. The interview goes well and takes an hour, we have to go back and edit it now since we only get five minutes and 35 seconds for the interview during the broadcast. When we return to the office I meet with the editors and producers and we edit the hour long footage down to the right amount of time. It's a little after five and I go up to close my office and call Drew.

"Hey I'm done early," I tell Drew when he answers.

"Cool I can leave in a few minutes, I'll meet you at our usual place Angel," Drew says and then hangs up.

I drive downtown and meet Drew; our workplaces are both close to downtown so it doesn't take us long. We go shopping for his dad getting him a new shirt and his favorite aftershave and then to a late dinner. Returning home to our townhouse a little after ten I tell Drew I'm going to shower while he locks up the house. I start the water and get in; I begin washing my hair and hear Drew come into the shower, not that I would expect anything less from my horny husband.

He takes my body wash and begins washing me, when I've finished washing my hair I take the body wash and do the same to him. We of course take longer than needed and pause to make out only getting out when the water turns cold and get out. We stay naked of course, ever since getting out own place we practically never wear clothes. Not that we wore all that many when we lived with Owen either. I blow dry my hair and we get ready for bed, Drew is in bed before me since he has less to do, he's playing on his phone but turns it off when I get in bed.

"I love you Angel," he grins kissing me softly.

"I love you more Drew," I reply as always snuggling into him and sleeping on his chest.

**(DREW)**

"We're here," I call into my parent's house as we enter through the basement door. Old habits die hard, all us kids still enter this way.

"It's about time," my brother admonishes, "I'd ask why you were late but with you two I can guess."

Adam works and the same station as Bullfrog, he just recently got his own show but it's the 2am to 6am slot, he's happy though. Adam and Becky broke up during their freshman year at U of T, Becky transferred to the University of Florida after that and we haven't heard much from her or Luke. Adam was pretty heart sick for a while, until his senior year when Paige's friend Ashley moved back to town and sparks flew as soon as those two met. Ashley is the music director on a popular show filmed here and last year she and Adam moved in together. Adam's been taking hormones and went through the operation last year, you'd never know he was ever a girl, sure doesn't look it now. I swear he wears that goatee just because he can.

We hug Adam and Ashley, then Owen and Paige and then Dallas and Bianca. Yep they're still together too, well together again anyway, they've broken up at least six times in the last six years but they always get back together. They actually took the step of moving in together about three months ago. Dallas works at DeGrassi as the fitness coach and Bianca is working at an advertising agency.

"Good you're all here, dinners ready come and eat," Mom says from the stairs.

"I better go last it might take me a while to get up the stairs," Paige comments.

"Oh it will not you barely waddle," Clare argues.

Owen pushes Paige up the stairs for which she slaps his arm and he in turn kisses her neck. When we get into the dining room Clare and I hug my parents and put Dad's presents on the table with the others. We all sit down and Mom brings out Dad's favorite pot roast.

"So have you thought about names?" Mom asks Paige.

"Actually yes we've decided on Andrew Dylan," Paige answers and I puff up with pride.

"That's a wonderful name," Dad grins.

"Of course it is they're naming the kid after me," I reply and Clare pinches my side.

"And my brother," Paige points out.

"Yeah him too, two great men," I grin.

"My mom wants to have my baby shower next month, you should be getting invitations soon," Paige tells us.

"Yeah just girls though us guys will have to do something else," Owen comments.

"I'm sure we can find something," Adam replies.

"How's work going Drew?" Dad questions after a short lull in the conversation.

"Good we'll be leaving Monday for L.A. and I'll be gone all week," I inform them and Clare tenses up before pinching my side again. Probably because it's the first she's heard of any of this.

"A week is a long time to be away isn't it," Mom questions.

"Yeah we're going down to reshape the image of some of the players on the Lakers, it's going to be tough with the news recently," I reply.

Everyone else talks about work over dinner and then we sing Happy Birthday to Dad, have cake and ice cream. I dip my finger in the frosting and Clare slaps my hand for doing so, normally she'd lick it off but she's a little mad at me. We give Dad his gifts and he likes everything and thanks us all. Owen and Paige leave first since she's tired, Dallas and Bianca leave next. Adam, Ashley, Clare and I stay until Mom and Dad get tired and then we leave. Clare is silent all the way home, until we're behind a locked door and she stomps her foot angrily.

"How could you not tell me you were leaving for a week?" She huffs turning her back on me.

"Well I was putting off telling you."

"And?"

"And I succeeded. I didn't want to tell you until the last minute because I knew you'd be mad," I reply in my defense.

"You leave on Monday, this is Saturday you're practically telling me afterward," she argues.

"I was going to tell you, this is a big promotion for me I'm doing the lead on this," I tell my wife in an apologetic tone.

"And I'm happy for you Drew but what about Natalie's party next Friday? You promised me you come with me," she contends.

"I know and I'm sorry but I couldn't turn this down BBF will go with you," I reply.

"Paige is seven months pregnant Owen's not just going to leave her home alone for an evening," Clare says crossing her arms.

"Adam then," I respond.

"Justin will go with me," she tells me with a devilish smirk. I'm sure she's saying it just to irk me because I waited so long to tell her, she knows how much I dislike and distrust Justin. I trust Clare but I don't trust Justin one iota and I have plenty reason not to.

"You are not going with Justin, go with Adam or Owen, I'll send one of them with you," I tell her flatly.

"I'm a grown woman Andrew and if my husband isn't going to accompany me to my boss's party then I have the right to choose who accompanies me," she asserts with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"He is not going with you, he'll already be there and if he sees an opportunity t…"

"Oh Drew honestly you've known him for over seven years and you still think he's after me? We're only friends, nothing is going on between me and Justin and nothing ever will. You've got to stop being paranoid," she tells me in a scolding voice.

She begins ascending the stairs and I take her hand whirling her around to me again. I capture her lips and give her a loving and passionate kiss.

"Only because I'm so deeply, madly, head over heels in love with you that I can't imagine anyone else touching you," I tell her and press my lips to hers again.

I pick her up in my arms and carry her up to the bedroom; I lay her on the bed and continue kissing her as I take her heels off. Next comes her dress and quickly her bra and panties, all though I do refrain from ripping them off this time. Now that my gorgeous wife is all naked before me I open her legs and go between them, flicking her clit with my tongue and smiling when she moans so wonderfully sweetly. My tongue slips down and brushes against her pussy lips, eliciting yet another moan from my sexy angel. My tongue slithers into her juicy molten core, tasting her amazing ambrosia of Clare juices and drinking them hungrily. I lap around her core tasting every centimeter of her pussy and savoring her flavor as I bring her to orgasm. Clare's hand grips into my hair, her back arching high, her body shaking and writhing as a gorgeously boisterous moan and calling of my name drops from her lips.

Withdrawing my tongue and standing I let her breathe while I undress. She sits up and ensnares my lips with a fiery passion as I get on the bed and penetrate her. A small moan emits from my lips as I feel her core tighten around me. Putting my arm under her lower back to arch her up higher and get in even further. Clare shakes, her body trembling at every little movement, her hands gripping into my arms and her nails raking into my back. She lifts her legs bending them at the knees and digging her heels into the mattress to push her back up even higher.

"Mmm harder Drew, fassssssterrrrr," Clare moans.

"As you wish Angel," I grin pushing her legs up and over my shoulders before I speed up.

Clare is already sensitive having climaxed once and in this position I quickly bring her to orgasm again. She cries my name out again and again in breathless bliss as she orgasms. I'm not done yet and continue thrusting, stopping only for a second to put her legs down and turn her on her side. I lie next to her, lifting her top leg so I can thrust into her. In this position I can massage her breasts with my hands and kiss her neck. Clare reaches around, her arm crooking around the back of my neck as she moans over and over, my name dipping from her lips like water. Her breasts heaving with each baited breath and breathless cry. It takes only a few moments, her body trembling and shaking begins to tighten and her core massages my cock buried deep inside of her. I tighten as well, tensing up and squeezing her as I go faster and grunt in orgiastic ecstasy, this time we climax at the same second.

I slow down and pull out of her gently kissing her jaw bone, but don't move other than that as she's already in my arms. We breathe together, my heart pounding against her back; she takes my hand and interlaces our fingers. We don't bother getting out of bed and only pull the covers over us and she gives me a soft kiss.

"I love you Drew," she whispers with a yawn.

"I love you more Angel and I always will," I whisper back and see her smile before I fall asleep.

I wake up to my phone the next morning, not an alarm since it's Sunday but rather my phone ringing. I sleepily take it from the nightstand and hit accept without looking since it's Owen's ring.

"Dude this better be good it's Sunday morning," I yawn.

"Come over we have food, Paige couldn't sleep again and she made lots come eat," Owen tells me.

"Sweet food we'll be right over," I grin and hang up.

"I heard I'm getting up," Clare yawns.

She gives me a quick kiss and gets out of bed; we get dressed and drive the few blocks to Owen and Paige's apartment building. It's much nicer than the one we lived in when Owen, Clare and I shared an apartment. It's more secure, the apartments are bigger and entirely soundproofed, they were living in a two bedroom but moved into a three bedroom after finding out Paige was pregnant. We all helped them move of course and their first night in the apartment Owen proposed to her.

"Couldn't sleep again," Clare comments when we enter the apartment. We have a key to their apartment and they have a key to our townhouse. Of course Owen knew I we were coming and he unlocked the door.

"I did, for about four hours and then had this urge to clean the living room. Then I had an urge to bake and by the time Owen got up I had made a feast which is when he called you," Paige tells us as we hug her.

"Glad he did everything smells great," I grin.

"Paige sit down we'll set the table," Clare insists.

We get the table set, and sit down; Paige made cinnamon rolls, sausage and potatoes, biscuits and fruit salad.

"I can't believe I have two months left this kid kicks like a mule and I can't wait to get him out," Paige comments as we begin eating.

"I'm sure Darcy said the last two months were the worst for her," Clare comments.

Darcy had stayed in Toronto after making peace with Clare. Darcy now worked for the Red Cross in the main Toronto office, she was their event coordinator. She and Peter had dated for two years and then they got married when three years ago. Soon after that Darcy became pregnant and gave birth to a daughter a year and half ago.

"I can see why it's like all the bad stuff comes on at once, I have to pee every five minutes, I can only eat in small doses but I'm hungry so often, I'm swollen everywhere, I don't even remember what my feet look like," Paige complains.

"Your feet, like the rest of you, are beautiful," Owen assures her. Paige smiles and kisses her fiancé.

"So will you be visiting Eli in L.A.?" Paige asks me.

"Probably but I haven't told him I'm coming yet, I'll call him when I'm down there," I answer.

"Well at least someone found out after I did," Clare comments.

"You mean you didn't know before last night?" Owen questions and she shakes her head. "Dude really?" Owen scolds me.

"I knew she'd be angry and I avoided telling her, I was supposed to go with her to a party at her boss's house and I knew when I told her I couldn't go she'd be angry," I reply in my defense.

"And waiting until the very last minute made it better?" Paige questions sardonically.

"No but I don't like it when she's mad at me, making up was nice though," I grin and kiss Clare's cheek.

"Geez you two oughta write a book, A Happy Relationship Through Lots and Lots of Sex! It would be a best seller," Owen comments and Clare laughs.

"So who are you going with Clare?" Paige asks.

"Well Drew of course volunteered Owen and Adam but I didn't want Owen to be away from you. Adam will come if I ask him too but it's not as though I need an escort," Clare argues.

"With Justin there you need an escort," I assert and she grimaces at me.

We stay for a couple of hours at their apartment, helping them clean up and visiting with two of our very best friends. We stop for groceries on the way home, not that I'll be home to eat them but we need them and I like doing anything as long as Clare's with me. We get home a little after noon and I have to pack for my trip, which entails doing laundry. Clare spends most of the time on her laptop, she's on her way to being at the anchor desk at the television station but still has dreams of writing, she's started a bunch of things but she never finishes. It's like she loses heart when it's nearing completion, then she stops writing all together for a few weeks or months and then starts again.

"I'll make some dinner, how much packing do you have left?" Clare asks setting down her laptop and standing up.

"Not much I ju…" I stop when I see her, she's hunched over and holding her head. "Clare?"

I rush to her side holding onto her and looking at her face which has gone pale. She looks at me and smiles but she's holding tight to my shoulders. She gives me a soft kiss and her color begins to come back.

"I'm okay just stood up too fast and got a little dizzy that's all," she assures me.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should sit down, we can order out," I tell her.

"Drew I'm fine you always overact when I feel even a little ill."

"I spent several weeks worried that you were going to die, there is no such thing as overreacting after you watch the woman you love so weak and frail," I remind her.

"I'm fine Drew and I love you," she smiles kissing me gently.

"I love you more Angel," I reply and take her lips again.

**Update Thursday December 18****th**** with Drew leaving for L.A., Clare attending Natalie's party and a few more familiar faces making appearances.**


	2. Hang on Don't Cry Yet

**Welcome back FWB fans this story is for all of you!**

**Yes it should be In Your Eyes there was a Freedom tonight but that will actually go up tomorrow night. I switched the stories because In Your Eyes because of how the day is going. The drama and intensity of In Your Eyes requires time I just don't have today but it will go up tomorrow no matter what happens.**

**Ch.2 Hang on Don't Cry Yet**

**(CLARE)**

I park in front of the departures area at the airport and get out of the car with Drew. He opens the trunk taking his suitcase out and then closing the trunk. Then he takes me in his arms, locks his eyes onto mine with a grin and abducts my lips. Kissing me with feverish passion, tender lust and immense love, it's a kiss I could stay locked in forever but he has a flight to catch.

"I miss you already, come back to me soon, hug Eli for me. I love you," I say to Drew reluctantly pulling away.

"I will and I love you more," Drew responds still grinning from the kiss.

He takes his suitcase and quickly walks inside while I get back in the car. His flight leaves at eight so it's only six and I should be getting ready for work but I've been feeling off this morning so I return home to sleep. I return home, call in sick to work and get out of my clothes, putting on one of Drew's t-shirts and I'm about to get back into bed when I become nauseas. Running to the washroom I vomit a few times, I start shivering and stand up by pulling myself up with the sink. I rinse my mouth and grab the thermometer. I don't have a fever but my head hurts as I'm putting the thermometer down I notice a bruise on my arm. It's a deep bruise and I don't remember hitting my arm. I pick up my purse and take out my phone and text Adam.

**Clare: Took Drew to the airport but I'm not feeling well. I probably have a cold or maybe the flu. I'm just going back to bed but can you check on me later I may need you to pick some things up.**

**Adam: Of course I will. Do you want me to come over now?**

**Clare: No I'm just going to sleep.**

**Adam: I'll be over in a couple of hours with supplies, get some rest.**

I hate to think that Drew will be sick on his trip but if I have a cold he's most certainly already got it in his system. I don't want him to worry about me being sick so I text him that he should fortify his immune system being in an airport so he doesn't get sick. As soon as he texts back that he will and he loves me I fall asleep again. I wake up when I hear the bedroom door open to see Adam; he let himself in with his key of course.

"Hey how do you feel? Ash is ready to pick up supplies and she'll bring us lunch," Adam tells me sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Thanks that's sweet of her, I feel better actually maybe I was just really tired. I still feel slightly nauseas, could be a small stomach bug," I respond sitting up a little.

"That's a nasty bruise on your arm," Adam comments looking at my arm.

"Yeah I don't even remember hitting it," I reply taming my curls.

"Clare what were you feeling this morning? What symptoms did you have, tell me all of them," Adam insists.

"Headache, nausea, fatigue, I threw up, I was shivering but only after I threw up and then I went to bed," I reply.

"Okay that could be a lot of things but…"

"Don't say it," I cut him off, "I've been in remission for almost seven years. It's a cold or a stomach bug, or I'm overworked and my body just crashed because Drew is gone."

"Yes all of that is entirely possible but if it's not any of that, shouldn't you make an appointment with your doctor just to be sure? None of us want to watch you go through chemo again or be in the hospital," Adam says.

"I'll call, it's about time for my annual checkup anyway," I comment as a pit grows in my stomach. The thought that my cancer has returned is petrifying, I still remember the statistics of survival if I relapsed and they weren't good. With my hands shaking just slightly I grab my phone and call my oncologists office. They tell me there was a cancellation on Friday morning and to call if I have any further symptoms.

"I assume my brother will be calling when he lands?" Adam questions when I hang up with the doctor's office.

"Yeah, he has a layover in Denver he'll call from there too," I nod.

"And you'll tell him you're not feeling well and you're making an appointment to see your doctor," Adam states.

"I don't want to worry him while he's away for work," I shake my head.

"Clare he should know," Adam says with a reprimanding tone.

"But if it's not a cold or the flu Drew will want to come home," I point out.

"I know and I'll convince him to stay but if he comes home and finds out you're ill and you're cancer's back it's just going to be worse for him," Adam counters.

"I'll tell him but you better convince him to stay there and do his job," I respond and he grins.

"I'm going to go downstairs and put on some tea for you, get some pajamas on and we'll have a movie fest," Adam tells me and I smile.

He leaves the bedroom and I get up, I take Drew's shirt off only to put on a bra and then put on some sweats. After brushing my hair and putting on some deodorant I go downstairs, Adam has my tea ready and a movie cued up. The movie is nearly over when we hear my cell ringing upstairs and Adam runs up to get it.

"Hey bro, yep we're watching movies. Hang on here's your wife," Adam says before handing me the phone.

"Hi how was the flight?"

"Long but at least I can grab some lunch before my next one. What's wrong Angel?" Drew questions.

"Nothing," I reply hesitating to tell him.

"Angel I know something's wrong I hear it in your voice and I heard it in Adam's. Please tell me," he requests with a slightly begging and very worried voice.

"I wasn't feeling well this morning, still feeling sort of queasy. I threw up and…I asked Adam to come over, it's probably just a cold or the flu but I called the oncologist and made an appointment just to be safe," I inform my husband and I can hear the frightened breath that seizes in his throat through the phone.

"Do you think…"

"No," I interrupt Drew before he finishes the thought. "No I think it's just a cold, or a touch of the flu but we're being safe that's all. Adam's here with me and Ashley is bringing us lunch. Owen's just a phone call away, so is Owen, your parents, Darcy, Glen, my dad, Dallas and Bianca. I think everything is fine and you shouldn't worry," I assert.

"Okay but I want to know everything the doctor says, when's the appointment?" Drew inquires.

"Friday, I'll tell you what the doctor says," I tell Drew.

"Call me after the appointment, I love you Angel, let me talk to Adam again," Drew says.

"I love you more, here's Adam," I reply giving Adam the phone.

"Hey…yep was planning to anyway…yeah no problem have a safe flight and call us when you get to L.A.," Adam says into the phone. Drew replies and they hang up.

"You're staying the night aren't you," I comment to Adam as he puts my cell phone on the table.

"Yup was going to anyway, you know I'm not leaving you until we know for sure," Adam comments.

"Yeah I know," I smile just as Adam's phone rings. I see that it's Ashley calling and I get up to use the washroom.

"Ash is on her way, she's bringing lunch I told her to bring you vegetable soup," Adam informs me when I join him on the sofa again.

"Thanks Adam," I smile as he turns the movie back on.

"So when are we going to tell the others?" Adam asks.

"Not until we know anything for sure, it's bad enough we're worried and Drew is worried. We don't need to worry everyone else until we know there's something to worry about," I tell him resolutely.

We watch the rest of the movie and Adam turns it off, he gets up and starts getting out dishes. When the doorbell rings he answers it, Ashley comes in with bags of food.

"Hey how do you feel?" She asks setting the bags in the kitchen.

"Better," I smile.

"Good Adam told me you're going to call your doctor tomorrow," Ashley says.

"Yeah, just to be cautious. Thanks for bringing lunch," I comment as I get up to help.

"My pleasure, but sit down we got it," Ashley replies.

I sit back down and she brings me a bowl of vegetable soup with a roll. She and Adam sit down with sandwiches and he puts another movie on. I eat all of my soup and I do feel better, still my mind can't stop thinking, and fearing, about the slight possibility that my cancer is back.

**(DREW)**

I hang up with Adam and Clare, leaning against the wall. Despite her assurances the thought that Clare might have cancer again has me terrified. All I can think about is when we found out she was ill, just hearing the word cancer sends a chill up my spine. She was so sick, pale, and frail and I spent weeks fearing that she would die. Now she could be sick again and all I want to do is go home and hold her. I take a minute assuring myself that Adam is with her and she's being well looked after. I start walking to the restaurants in this terminal but I've lost my appetite so I just get coffee. I called Eli yesterday and we're meeting for dinner tonight, I'll have to tell him about Clare, I can't hold this fear on my own while I'm so far away from her.

I continually check my phone and think about Clare all through my flight. Granted I'd probably be doing that anyway but they aren't happy thoughts they're scared ones. Visions of my wife, my angel, the love of my life being sick with cancer again and. Thoughts of her being in the hospital, having to go through chemo again, having to watch her go through chemo again and wither away. I can think of nothing worse, it's been a nightmare in the back of my mind since she went into remission. I'm so caught up in my thoughts I barely notice that the plane has landed, I follow everyone else off and down to baggage. The other people from my office remarked about my mood and I just told them I was worried about Clare but didn't go into detail. We grab our bags and find a town car waiting for us; it takes us to our hotel. I check in get up to my room and call home.

"How are you feeling?" I ask Clare as soon as she answers.

"I feel okay, mostly just tired. How was your flight?" She questions.

"Took forever, all I could think was…"

"Andrew we don't know anything yet, don't jump to conclusions. You need to concentrate on your job and not worry about me," she insists.

"I will concentrate on my job but I'm going to worry about you. Is Adam still there?"

"Yeah he hasn't left; we've just been watching movies all day. Give my love to Eli," She tells me.

"You know I will Angel, I love you," I reply.

"I love you more," she says and I hear the smile on her lips as she says it.

I hang up but my fears have been alleviated, maybe if I could hold her in my arms and see her for myself but I can't. Still I can't let my fears overrun my trip so I take a quick shower and change to meet Eli for dinner.

"Hey Drew," Eli smiles when he sees me at the bar.

"Hey Eli, good to see you Clare and Adam send their love, everyone back home does," I say hugging my formal rival who then became one of my closest friends.

We're seated, order drinks and look at the menu, after bringing our drinks the waiter takes our order.

"How is everyone, I got an e-mail from Adam a couple of weeks ago but I've been so busy. We were still filming in Fiji until last week," Eli comments when the waiter leaves.

"Yeah I know we saw the pictures. Adam is good, falling in love with Ashley and they're both happy. My dad just had his birthday and my parents are good, anxious for their first grandkid and keep reminding us of this. Owen and Paige picked a name, Andrew Dylan Milligan after me and Paige's brother," I tell Eli and he smirks.

"Nice I bet Owen's excited to be a dad," Eli says.

"Yeah he can't wait. Dallas and Bianca are doing well; they're still living together and everything. Fitz is still working at the hospital and dating Jenna. Haven't heard much from Spin, Emma, Jenna, Alli, Maya, Tris or Cam recently but Tris is still in London and Maya's touring. Darcy and Peter are busy with work but Krystan's growing like a weed," I tell him taking out my phone to show him pictures of my 18 month old niece.

"Whoa hard to believe she's that big, I feel like I just got the birth announcement a few weeks ago," Eli says looking at the pictures.

"Yeah I know, Jake and Katie are thinking about kids too, when they get back from Brazil anyway," I say as our food is brought.

"So I've heard about everyone accept Clare so what's up?" Eli questions and I sigh.

"She wasn't feeling well this morning, nauseas and stuff, she said she felt better by the time I landed but she still made an appointment with her oncologist to be safe. She keeps telling me it's nothing but all I can think is…" I pause; I can't even say it out loud because I'm afraid it will make it happen.

"If she's sick again I'm coming home, I can't imagine her going through that again," Eli says with a sigh very similar to the one I made.

"Yeah and she'll need all of us," I nod and decide I'd better change the subject or neither of us will eat. "So how's the movie coming?"

"Great filming is done and we've started post. No retakes yet but I'm sure there will be, always is."

We make a lot of small talk through dinner, I get a picture of us and text it to Clare and we get a drink after. Eli says to call him if I get bored while in L.A. and we part. When I get back to the hotel I get ready for bed and call Clare.

"Looks like you had fun with Eli," she answers.

"Yeah it was good to see him again, still feeling okay?" I question.

"Yeah just tired but I'm already in bed," she says with a yawn.

"I'll let you go then, get some sleep and I'll call you tomorrow," I tell her.

"Okay good luck tomorrow, I miss you and I love you," Clare says barely awake.

"Thanks and I miss you more and I love you more, goodnight Angel."

I hang up with Clare and take a sleeping pill or I'll never get to sleep and tomorrow is a big day.

**(CLARE)**

My appointment is in four hours and I can't concentrate at work. Adam and Ashely stayed at the house for a couple of nights but I finally forced him to go home. I was sure that I didn't have a cold or the flu as my symptoms came and went. It was feeling more and more like I'd relapsed, I would get nauseas at all times of the day and night. I'd thrown up more than once, my stomach hurt and I was very tired and getting dizzy. I was petrified of my appointment this afternoon just sure that I was going to be told I had relapsed. I had barely been able to concentrate all week. Owen and the others had found out I wasn't feeling well but I didn't tell them what was wrong or what I feared.

I'm staring blankly at my laptop screen, my fingers lightly tapping over the keys as my mind wanders. I'm not typing anything just tapping my fingers on the keys and then knocking on my office door startles me.

"You okay?" Justin asks opening my door.

"Yeah just spacing out," I reply as he closes my door.

"You've been doing that a lot this week and you were sick on Monday what's up?" Justin questions.

"Nothing, just tired and missing Drew," I reply.

"Right, when is he back?" Justin queries.

"Saturday evening, I should get back to writing my copy. We're filming my segment in an hour because of my appointment this afternoon," I comment.

"Yeah your doctor's appointment, just a checkup right?"

"Yeah," I nod.

"You want someone to go with you?" He offers and I smile.

"That's sweet but Adam is taking me," I reply.

"Okay I'll let you work then, let me know if you need help," Justin says and leaves my office.

I finally force myself concentrate typing out my copy, editing, rehearsing and racing to meet the crew in the garage. We head out and I do my job but as soon as we return to the office I get ready to leave. Adam meets me downstairs and takes me to the doctor, I sign in and the nurse shows me to a room. She takes my vitals and has me change into a gown telling me the doctor will be in soon. Adam turns his back while I change into the gown but as soon as I'm sitting on the exam table he turns around again.

"Clare you're shaking," Adam comments taking my hand.

"I'm petrified, what if my cancer is back. I can't go through chemo again, I can't put Drew through that again," I say with a shaky breath.

"If that's why you haven't been feeling well then we'll all be here for you. We'll all help you know that," Adam assures me as there's a knock on the door and a doctor comes in.

"Hi Clare you're in a couple months early for your annual," Dr. Conlon says coming into the room. Dr. Conlon was my original oncologist, she's a great doctor and I always see her for my annual.

"Yeah I've been feeling sort of sick this week and thought I should come in," I reply.

She asks what I've been feeling and I tell her, then she does a physical exam and asks more questions. She has a nurse come in to take some blood and says she'll call me in a couple of days when they get the tests back. Since I'm feeling bad she tells me she'll put a rush on it and if I keep feeling this way I should come in for an MRI. I get dressed again and Adam waits with me, I don't really feel any better, she didn't say it wasn't cancer just that it could be other things.

"So you want to go home and call Drew?" Adam asks when we're back in the car.

"Home yes but I don't really have any news for Drew, still I should call him, I promised I would right after my appointment. My car's back at the station you can just drop me off," I reply.

"I'll drop you off to get your car but I'm coming home with you," Adam states.

He takes me to the station and I get my car then he follows me home. As soon as I get home I call Drew but he must be in a meeting because I get his voicemail. I tell him about the appointment and what Dr. Conlon said, tell I miss him and I love him more, and that I'll call him after I get the results if he's not home yet. Adam calls Ashley and she comes after work, Adam cooks us dinner and Drew calls while we're eating.

"Hi Angel how do you feel?"

"I feel okay, still tired but we're eating dinner. I threw up again this morning and was tired all day. I'm okay and the doctor said she'll put a rush on my tests. She said it could be a lot of things," I tell Drew.

"I changed my flight and I'm coming home on a red eye, I'll be home early in the morning," Drew informs me.

"Drew you don't have to do that, I'm okay really and you have a job to do," I remind him.

"I've already booked the flight and I'm done here, I want to be with you. I'm coming home Angel," Drew asserts.

"Should I pick you up?" I ask.

"No I won't get in until 11:30 and I'll have to get my bags and all that, I'll get a cab or get Dallas or someone to pick me up," Drew assures me.

"Okay I'll see you tonight then, I love you."

"I love you more Angel," he says and hangs up.

"Drew got a flight home tonight," I tell Adam and Ashley when I return to the table.

Adam calls Drew and arranges to pick him up from the airport. We finish dinner and Ashley goes home but Adam hangs out until he leaves to pick up Drew and I get ready for bed. I'm so tired I'm practically asleep by the time Drew does get home. I hear the front door open and set my book down putting a robe on before I go downstairs.

"There's my gorgeous Angel," Drew grins wrapping his arms around me and capturing my lips for a welcoming salacious kiss.

"I'm glad you're home," I grin several minutes later when we pull out of the kiss.

"Me too, come let's get you back to bed," Drew says leaving his suitcase by the door, picking me up and carrying me upstairs.

He puts me in bed and quickly gets ready for bed himself, I rollover and nuzzle up to him as soon as I'm in bed. It's amazing how much you can miss somebody you love. He kisses my forehead and I fall asleep happy to be back in my husband's arms. I wake up late the next morning to the smell of breakfast downstairs. I don't even feel nauseas just happy that Drew's home. I get up putting my robe back on and going downstairs.

"My husbands home and I get breakfast, lucky me," I smile kissing Drew good morning.

"I missed you it's been a week and as soon as I know you're okay we're going to have so much sex," he grins and I giggle smacking his naked butt.

He moans and kisses me again; we eat breakfast cuddled up on the sofa. I help Drew clean up and we start talking about what to do today. We're discussing getting together with Owen and Paige or Adam and Ashley as we wash the dishes. Suddenly I get overwhelmed by dizziness and then it all goes black. I wake up in Drew's arms with his worried face looking down at me.

"You passed out I'm taking you to the hospital," Drew tells me.

I don't even try and argue, Drew carries me upstairs and we get dressed. He drives me to the hospital and doesn't let go of me the entire time. We go to the oncology ward to check in and tell them I think I need an MRI; they'll call Dr. Conlon of course.

"Alright Clare we'll take you back to a room and get your vitals while we call Dr. Conlon," the nurse says.

"Clare," Fitz's voice makes us both turn. Fitz is an orderly at the hospital, he likes his job and he's good at it. He's good with people; he's come so far from that bully he was. "What are you doing here is everything okay?"

"We don't think so she's been feeling sick again, we came in for an MRI," Drew answers.

"Clare that's awful I'm so sorry," Fitz says hugging me and then looks at the nurse, "I'll take them to a room."

Fitz shows me to an exam room, tells me a nurse will be in to check my vitals and he'll check on me. We thank him and then I sit on the exam table and Drew sits behind me with his arms around me.

"Drew I could have cancer again, I don't think I can go through that again. Feeling so sick and weak, it took me months to recover. What if I can't work?"

"The only thing I care about is getting you healthy again no matter what it takes. We'll get through it and we have support, lots of it. If you're sick again I will do anything it takes to make you better," Drew assures me when there's a knock on the door. We expect the doctor but it's Fitz again.

"Clare you don't need an MRI the lab results came back, you're still in remission," Fitz tells us excitedly.

"Are you sure?" I question with hope and trepidation in my tone.

"I'm positive you white cell, red cell and platelet counts re all normal," Fitz answers with a grin. "You've been feeling sick because you're pregnant!"

**And there will be a Torres baby! Everyone do the happy dance! Next update will be Friday January 23****rd**** from right around here and everyone finding out Clare is pregnant.**


	3. It is Time to Exhale

**In case you haven't read FWB in a while ALL stands for Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia which is the cancer she had in FWB.**

**Ch.3 It is Time to Exhale**

**(DREW)**

"I'm pregnant?" Clare exhales in a disbelieving tone gripping my hand. Her face is sort of blank but mine is ecstatic.

"We're going to have a baby! I'm gonna be a dad," I grin getting up and hugging Fitz.

"Yep a baby Torres is on the way, can you believe you're going to be parents?" Fitz smiles hugging Clare but she barely hugs him back. "I'll go get a wheelchair and take you up to Obstetrics," Fitz says and leaves the room with a quick glance back at Clare.

"Angel what's wrong this is great news you should be happy," I comment sitting next to her again and putting my arms around her. She turns to me with a smile taking my hand.

"I am happy Drew, I am extremely happy and extremely relieved that I don't have cancer. I just…I'm surprised, no more like in shock. The thought that I could be pregnant never even entered my mind, I was prepared to hear I had cancer again," she tells me just as Fitz comes in with a wheelchair. Clare sits in it and Fitz takes us to Obstetrics, he takes us to a room and there's a gown on the bed for Clare to change into.

"Congratulations on the baby, Dr. Cook will be in to see you in a minute," Fitz informs us as Clare gets out of the wheelchair and picks up the gown.

"Mark," she calls turning to him, he squeezes his eyebrows together because she used his first name which she only does when something's wrong. "Don't tell anyone just yet, we want to be the ones to spread the news," Clare requests.

"Yeah sure Clare no problem," Fitz nods and gives me a look, he's worried and so am I. "I'll call you later Drew," he says and leaves the room.

When the door is closed Clare begins changing with her back to me. As soon as she's done I go over to her, I take her in my arms and she leans her head against my chest. I'm about to ask her what's going on in her head but there's a knock on the door and male doctor comes in.

"Hello I'm Doctor Cook," he says stepping in.

"I'm Drew, Clare's husband," I introduce myself, he already knows Clare's name obviously as she's the patient. The doctor shakes my hand and then Clare's.

"Good to meet you both. I've just been going over your history Clare, I see you have a history of ALL but you've been in remission for more than five years which is very good. Today we're going to take some blood and do a pelvic exam and a scan, you should call your regular doctor for a referral to an OB/GYN if you don't already have one or we can give you a recommendation here at the hospital. Why don't you lie back a little bit, scooch down and get your feet in the stirrups," Dr. Cook tells Clare and she does all that so he can start a pelvic exam.

I know he's a doctor and this is his job, I know he sees many vaginas and this exam is all routine for him. None the less it's another man with his face in my wife's pussy, he's got tools and things inside her and I'm pretty sure he's looking deeper than I've ever seen, and I don't like it. I don't say anything but when I stand behind him to try and look for myself Clare shoots me a warning look so I stand at her side and hold her hand. After her pelvic exam he does a scan but there isn't much to see, he tells us she's six weeks pregnant and our due date is February 6th. Then he says a nurse will be in to take some blood but we can go home as soon as they're done. The doctor leaves and a nurse comes a moment later, she sets down a tray and I watch her take a vial of blood from Clare's arm. Then the nurse takes a second vial, a third and then a fourth vial.

"That seems like a lot of blood," I remark as she's putting labels on the vials.

"Because of Clare's history with cancer we have to run more tests. There are some greater risks and concerns when the mom has a history of cancer. However with Clare's long remission period she is less at risk but we want to be cautious. You're all done Clare, you can get dressed again and we'll call you with the results, we'll also send them to your doctor," the nurse says and gathers the blood before leaving the room.

When the door is closed Clare gets dressed again and I go sign her out. She meets me at the registration desk and we walk out to the car. We drive home in silence, Clare is starring out the car window, lost in her thoughts. I want to talk to her but I'll wait until we're home, I park and we go inside and I take her to the sofa.

"Talk to me Angel, I'm ecstatic but you don't seem excited at all. If this isn't what you want then we should talk about it. Fitz is the only one that knows, if you want to abort then we c…"

Clare cuts me off by pressing her lips to mine, "I don't want to abort Drew. I want to have your baby, our baby. You know I want to have a family with you."

"Then what's wrong Angel? Because I feel like jumping off the walls and shouting the news and you look…sad," I point out.

"I'm not sad, I'm happy, very happy and excited but," she pauses biting her lip and rolling it between her teeth. Her forehead wrinkles as she thinks about how to phrase what she's going to say. When she remains silent I squeeze her hand and brush a curl behind her ear. "I'm thrilled Drew but I spent the last several days mentally preparing myself to hear that I had relapsed. I'd prepared myself to hear that I would need chemo again, I'd been rehearsing what to tell Natalie. I started making a list of people to call and tell. I am thrilled that we're pregnant Drew I'm just in shock and they always said my cancer could complicate a pregnancy. I'm thrilled Drew but I'm terrified too. What if something is wrong with the baby? What if I can't carry a pregnancy to term? What if I relapse during the pregnancy? What i…"

It's my turn to cut her off with a kiss, cupping her face and overtaking her lips with mine. Clare exhales, her neurotic ranting ceases and she melts into the kiss. I keep kissing her until I feel her heart rate slow and her body relax, then I pull away but just barely, just enough to look into her eyes.

"All new parents are terrified Clare, do you think Owen and Paige weren't terrified? Or Darcy and Peter? It's totally normal to be worried we're bringing a whole new life into the world. A life we're responsible for and this world can be scary. And yes because you had cancer it means there's a little more risk and some potential complications, more than with an average pregnancy. However we will find you the best doctor, someone that has handled this sort of thing before and knows what to do and how to keep you, and the baby, as healthy as possible. We made it through your cancer a pregnancy should be a walk in the park," I assure her and she smiles now.

"I know but what about your schedule? You travel a lot, what if you aren't here when the baby is born?"

"When our child is born I will be there, I promise you I will be there. I'll talk to Bob I'm sure I can travel less and I will do whatever it takes to be with you when our baby enters this world Angel," I assert and she smiles again, kisses me gently and leans against me.

"What do you want? I mean boy or girl which would you prefer?" Clare asks me.

"Maybe it'll be like Adam and we'll get a little of both," I jest.

"Andrew!" Clare scolds pinching my side hard.

"I'm kidding you know that, I love my brother and if our child is trans we'll know how to handle it," I point out and she giggles. "I don't know little girls are easier I think, they just want to have tea parties and play princess, whereas little boys want to play soldier and think they can be fly like a super hero. Adam and I were a handful I know that. Although teenage girls can be a mess, I should know I dated enough of them," I respond and Clare twists her face.

"And all teenage guys think about sex," she comments.

"Yeah especially our kid," I quip and she giggles.

"We should call everyone and get together, tell them all at once," she says after a minute.

"I'll see if everyone can meet for dinner, they can come here," I reply moving a little so I can get out my phone.

"So you want us to throw a last minute dinner party but you don't want me to stress," she comments.

"We'll make it a pot luck and I never want you to stress," I respond.

"I'll call Fitz and asks him not to say anything. I'll call Natalie and Justin myself and you should invite Bob and your parents, if we're going to break the news we'd better do it all at once. We can call Jake and Katie, Eli, Alli, Maya and everyone else tonight or tomorrow," Clare says.

Clare gets up to go call Fitz, I send a group text that Clare and I would like everyone that can make it to come to dinner and please bring food. I get a bunch of replies right away but when I get overwhelmed by so many people asking what they can bring I ask my mom to take over organizing. Then I call Bob & ask him and his wife Madeline to come to dinner. When I get off the phone with them Clare hasn't returned to the living room so I go looking for her. She's in the bedroom and still on the phone, her back is to the door and she's giggling.

"Justin you're terrible," she laughs and my fists clench at his name. I'm pretty sure that she's been on the phone with him the whole time and I don't like it. She giggles again and I walk to the bed, sitting behind her and moving a strand of her hair so I can kiss her neck. She inhales a quick breath and when I brush my fingers over her belly she strangles a moan in her throat. "Justin I need to go, see you tonight," she says into the phone and hangs up.

I take her phone and toss it, gently, across the room then lie her down on her back. I pull her top up and begin kissing her belly, grinning wide at the thought that my baby is in there.

"Were you talking to Justin the whole time?" I inquire.

"No I called Fitz first and asked him not to tell Jenna because we want to tell everyone together. Then I called Natalie, she's coming with her husband Daniel," Clare tells me. "Then I called Justin and asked him to come to dinner and we started talking, then you came in and started kissing me," she says.

"You were still talking to Justin for a while, everyone will be here in a few hours so I think I should do my own exam," I comment unzipping her skirt and pulling it quickly down her legs. "I think I should do a very thorough vaginal exam of my own," I grin pulling her panties down and tossing them over my shoulder.

Clare giggles and moves higher on the bed propping up some pillows so she can lean against the head board. She opens her legs, bending her knees and putting her feet down on the mattress. I get her top and bra off so she's all nice and naked for me.

"Why aren't you naked?" She questions as I get between her legs.

"Because I'm the one doing the exam," I respond with a carnal grin putting her legs over my shoulders. "Maybe we should get a pair of stirrups for the bedroom, I think they have ones that hang from the ceiling," I remark taking Clare's hips and moving her down a little.

"We'd never be able to have anyone over," she argues.

"Of course we would, all our friends know that we're insatiable when it comes to each other and the baby won't even know what they are. When he or she gets older we'll have to hide them or take them down," I state.

"You know we w…ahmm," she moans cutting off what she was going to say.

Clare moaned because I had two fingers probing into her while my palm pressed against her clit. I can't get in very far like this so I move my hand after a minute, taking my palm from her clit and turning my fingers inside my wife's juicy pussy I scissor them open. Clare moans again, giving me a lascivious smile as she watches me. I add a third finger and use my other hand to spread her lips even farther apart. A breath hitches in her throat as she moans and her eyes start to flutter with pleasure. I use my left hand to open her, spreading her pussy lips as wide as I can, now that she's so open I add a fourth finger and then my thumb so that I'm now fisting her.

"Annndrewww," she squeals and squirms on my hand. I open my fingers a little and slip my hand in a little farther. "Drew what are you doing?" She asks on a sharp breath as she lurches up.

"Conducting an exam like I said," I grin, "I wonder how far I can get my hand? Maybe I can feel the baby."

"Drew the baby is the size of a sweet pea and if your hand goes any farther I'm going to kick you," Clare warns me.

"Hey I'm just trying to open you up, I mean you'll be pushing a little person out of there in a few months," I tease as I withdraw my hand.

I pull my hand out but leave three fingers in, I put three from my other hand in and start rubbing along the edge of her vaginal walls. Clare moans and her back arches, removing a couple more fingers and move my head down and my tongue goes in. She grips into my hair and holds my head, I dart my tongue around and drink in her juices. While I taste her with my tongue I massage her with my fingers. It isn't long before I have her writhing in ecstasy and moaning my name in long breathless quivering chains. Her hips buck, my name drops from her lips, she reaches behind her grabbing the pillow and crying out in blissful orgasmic rapture. I slow down removing my fingers and then my tongue, Clare continue to tremble while her orgasm dissipates.

"Still stressed Angel?" I ask and she shakes her head. "Good got another one in you?"

"Do you even need to ask?" She giggles still slightly out of breath.

I smile and get off the bed undressing rapidly before getting back on the bed, and back between Clare's legs, I place my lips on hers. Clare puts a hand at the back of neck and kisses me a little harder, tasting her flavor on my tongue. My fingers drift over her skin and I feel her stomach muscles tighten, her back arches a little more and I rub myself so that I'm completely hard and penetrate her easily. Her legs wrap around my waist and her hips buck welcoming me in, her body already becoming desperate for another climax. My rapturously ravenous wife grips my shoulders and arches her back while she pulls out of the kiss to moan my name. Since I'm no longer kissing her lips I decide to occupy my lips by kissing all parts of her flesh within reach, starting with her breasts. Swirling my tongue around her nipple and sucking lightly eliciting a lovely quivering moan from her lips. When Clare begins bucking her hips faster and arches her back as high as she can I speed up my pace, thrusting so quickly neither of us can take more than a rapid shallow breath. Clare's whole body tenses around me, tightening and molding to me. My own body tenses and releases and at the same second we break, climaxing together. I slow down and pull out of her, kissing her breasts again as I slide off her body to lie next to her then bring her into my arms.

"I love you Angel," I grin stroking her hair.

"I love you more," she responds with a satisfied but tired smile.

**(CLARE)**

After an afternoon of orgasms Drew and I only had a small lunch, so I was starving and had been nibbling on crackers for the last half an hour while we made chicken for the dinner. Everyone had been told to come at seven so when the doorbell rings at 6:30, while Drew is just getting the chicken on the grill, I go inside to answer the door. It's Audra and Omar, I knew someone would be very early but I thought it would be Adam & Ashley or Owen and Paige.

"I heard from Adam that you haven't been feeling well," Audra says hugging me tightly. "Is that what this is about? Oh my I hope you haven't relapsed," she comments and is still hugging me.

"Audra let her breathe, we'll never hear the news if you smother her," Omar reprimands lightly and Audra releases me.

"We want to tell everyone together, they'll be here soon. I'm sure Drew could use some help with the grill, Audra I could use some help setting the table. I thought we'd eat outside since it's so nice out. We have our patio table and we borrowed three others from neighbors plus chairs since there will be 20 of us plus Krystan," I tell them.

"Oh no you sit down we'll get it we know where everything is, just sit down and relax," Audra insists.

"No really I c…"

"Not another word Clare you need to rest, Omar come out to the garage and help me find the table cloths," Audra orders and my in-laws go out to the garage so I go out to the patio where Drew is grilling.

"Your Mom doesn't even know what the news is and she's already making me get off my feet," I remark to my husband with a wry smile.

"Just wait until she finds out she's going to be a grandma," he grins back and I hear the front door opening.

"It's us," Owen calls I'm sure they let themselves in with their key. Drew kisses my cheek and I go inside hugging Paige and then Owen. "Okay so what's the news?" He asks looking at me very closely.

"Like I told Audra and Omar we will tell everyone at once," I reply and Owen twists his mouth at me.

"Owen leave her alone, put him to work so he stops asking questions. I can help too if you need," Paige comments as Audra and Omar come back in.

"No you sit Paige, Clare keep her company, Honey go help Drew with the grill, Owen help me with the tables please," Audra commands and everyone listens.

Paige and I sit on the sofa and she takes her shoes off putting her feet on the coffee table. We talk while the others cook or get the table ready, Adam and Ashley arrive next, also letting themselves in with their key. Adam goes out to join his father and brother at the grill and Ashley helps set the table. Darcy and Peter come next with Krystan, she runs in and over to us hugging me tightly and looking at Paige's big belly.

"Hi Auntie Tare," Krystan smiles and puts her hands on Paige's belly, "bid belly."

"Yes big because there's a baby in there," Paige tells her and Krystan's mouth goes wide.

"Mommy Paid has a bady in her bid belly," Krystan exclaims.

"I know Sweetie, it's going to be a little boy," Darcy grins as Peter hugs us from behind.

"Where Unl Dew?" Krystan asks looking around.

"Outside on the barbeque," I tell her.

"Come on Krys let's go wash up for dinner," Darcy says picking Krystan up.

Paige rubs her belly, probably thinking of Andrew and what he'll be like. I'm thinking of how big my stomach is going to get over the next few months when the doorbell rings again. Peter answers letting in Natalie and her husband Daniel and Bob and his wife Madeline who happened to arrive at the same time. I get up to greet them and they say hi to everyone, everyone met at our wedding and again at our five year anniversary last year. When the doorbell rings again Adam answers it since he came inside, it's Fitz and Jenna, Bianca and Dallas step inside after them. Just after I greet them the doorbell rings again, it's Glen, Jay and Justin who arrived at the same moment and are the last of the guests.

"So is this good news?" Justin inquires as I lock the door.

"We'll tell you all together," I reply.

"You know if you've relapsed I'll do anything I can for you," Justin says and kisses my cheek. An action that Drew happens to see as he walks in, my husband's eyes narrow slightly and the vein on his forehead throbs. I give him a scolding look for being jealous of an innocent peck on the cheek.

"Dinner's ready," Drew calls and Justin steps away from me.

We have so much food that we set it up in the kitchen buffet style, people get plates and then go outside to find a seat. Paige sits down first and Owen gets her food taking it out to her. Darcy makes a plate for herself and a plate for Krystan. I get a plate and sit next to Paige, we start eating and with people spread out among four tables they begin conversing at the different tables.

"Alright so what's the news? You call us all over here because you have news that you want to tell us all and we know Clare's been feeling sick so I know what we've all been thinking," Owen speaks up in a loud enough voice that all other conversations stop and everyone looks at me and Drew.

"I know what you're all thinking but Clare's still remission she's not sick again," Drew tells everyone.

"Then why were you so sick?" Adam questions.

"Because I'm pregnant," I announce and there's a second of shocked silence, like everyone is making sure they heard me right, and then everyone breaks into cheers and clapping.

"Andrew will have a best friend to grow up with they'll only be a few months apart!" Paige squeals and hugs me.

"Dude this awesome we're gonna be dads within a few months of each other," Owen grins hugging Drew and then me.

"Hey I'm going to be an uncle," Adam smiles getting up to hug us both.

Everyone wants to hug us so we stand up and make the rounds; Jay is already calling Spin and Em. Glen is calling Jake and Adam calls Eli with the happy news. Audra is calling everyone she knows to tell them she's going to be a grandma. Amongst the excited talk of the baby we do finish dinner and have dessert. We even clean up while still talking about the baby. Glen begins a plan to turn one of the spare bedrooms into a nursery and Audra is already planning my baby shower. Owen and Paige leave when she gets tired and needs to lay down, Peter and Darcy leave to get Krystan to bed and Justin leaves right after they do. Adam and Ashley are the last to leave just after one in the morning and by this time I'm very exhausted. Drew and I go up to our bedroom, strip down and fall into bed.

"We're going to be parents Drew, there's a little baby Torres growing in here," I comment rubbing my belly.

"Yes there is, I can't wait to meet them and see what an incredibly beautiful child we make," Drew grins kissing my temple and placing his hand over mine on my belly. "I talked to Bob and he'll make sure I travel less and not at all after you're eight months pregnant," he informs me and I smile.

"Thank you," I grin kissing him softly.

"I told you I'd be here when our child was born," Drew says.

"I love you Drew."

"As always Angel I love you more."

**Update Friday February 20****th**** most likely skipping ahead in Clare's pregnancy a bit.**


	4. Gotta Live My Life

**Be sure and check the DeGrassi Saviors website for my full writing schedule through May.**

**Ch. 4 Gotta Live My Life**

**(CLARE)**

"So you think about names yet?" Justin asks leaning on the back of my chair and looking at the copy I'm typing up.

"I'm only twelve weeks we don't even know what we're having," I remind him staring at my computer screen. "This shouldn't be so hard I only have to write a couple hundred words for the anchors to lead into that interview I did with the CEO of Rhine Industries yesterday. I can't think of a single lead in," I huff in frustration.

"You just need to relax you're too stressed and overthinking it the way that you tend to do," Justin tells me as he begins rubbing my shoulders. I relax into the massage, he does it all the time and he's very good at it, nearly as good as Drew. Just as I'm really getting relaxed there's a knock on my door and he stops rubbing my shoulders just as my boss opens the door.

"Clare forget the interview there was a shooting at Toronto Western, it just came over the scanner you need to get down there right now I want you on this. Brad and the crew will meet you in the garage in two minutes," she says and then leaves my office.

I jump up from my desk, grab my go bag and rush down to the van. The station has several but I see the crew at one van when I get in the garage so I know that's the van. We rush to Toronto Western and we manage to be the first crew here, only by a minute as another station pulls in right behind us. The police are already here and have enough of a barrier that we can't get near the emergency entrance. I get out, quickly check my hair and makeup grab the microphone and Grady the cameraman gets the camera mounted, he turns it on and Christiana cues me to start. She's our segment producer and she'll feed me information through my ear piece as we get it.

"This is Clare Torres at Toronto Western Hospital where just moments ago several shots were fired inside. We're getting reports that the shots were fired by a patient in the emergency department. Police believe the suspect is high and came in with a bullet wound. There is no word yet on how many people are injured but hospital security has evacuated the emergency department. They believe the suspect is contained in the…"

My reporting is cut short when more shots are fired, not in the hospital but outside. I don't even realize what's happening until Grady grabs me and pulls me down. We stay on the ground for what seems like a long time, I look around at what I can see, other people are crouched on the ground. The shots are being fired from a broken window at police they aren't really anywhere near us but it doesn't make the situation any less frightening. When the gunfire ceases and we all stand up Christiana begins feeding me information and I go right back to reporting.

"The suspect just opened fire on police through a rear window, you can see the damage," I say walking a little and Grady follows me to get the shot. "Police returned fire wounding the subject and were able to subdue him with a bean bag gun. He's been placed under arrest and after his bullet wound is treated at this very hospital will be taken to jail. We're getting reports now that the only other casualty was an officer who was hit with a ricocheted bullet in the leg. The officer is being treated and will be fine. We'll bring you more on this story later," I end with my sign off sending it back to the anchors. Of course the first evening news isn't for a couple of hours but my segment will be cut in and blend seamlessly.

Before leaving I get a quick interview with one of the officers which will also be cut in. Christiana has me film two more lead ins and two more sign offs before we go back to the station. I go straight to my office to type up the copy for the anchors for my segment. I don't have long before I have to get it to the Associate Producer.

"Are you okay we heard the camera crews were being shot at," Justin comments following me into my office.

"We're fine he wasn't even shooting at us he was shooting at the police," I reply as I sit down, wake up my laptop and start typing.

Since I'm focused on getting my work done Justin leaves my office. I finish and e-mail it to the AP before going down to the editing bay to see how they're doing with my segment. I stay in until they're done and then go to my office to get my stuff and go home. I'll get home just in time for dinner and to watch the news with Drew. I get home before Drew so I put on my station and look through the kitchen to decide what to make for dinner. I start defrosting chicken and cutting up vegetables when Drew comes home.

"Hi Angel," he says coming in the door, he locks up and comes over to kiss me. "I'll help you in a minute," he tells me before walking back to the bedroom and washroom.

"How was work?" I question when he comes out.

"Great how was your day?"

"Good my interview from yesterday got put off for breaking news but I got to cover it," I tell him as he starts cooking the chicken and puts on water for rice.

"That's great Angel you'll be behind that anchor desk before you know it," Drew grins kissing the back of my neck.

"Oh here's my segment," I say as it comes on and Drew puts the rice into the pot. The chicken and vegetables are done so I cover the pans and put the lids on.

I watch my segment smiling and Drew watches with a proud smile, until he hears the first shots and sees my look of fear on the screen. His look of pride turns to fear and anger, his hands clenching into fists. It doesn't get any better when my segment ends.

"You were covering a shooting?! What if you'd been hurt?" He exclaims.

"I wasn't hurt I'm fine and if I'd been hurt you would have been notified," I remind him.

"I never want you to be hurt but now you're carrying our baby. It's not just your life at risk. You can't do those kinds of stories anymore," Drew says flatly.

"I love you more than anything in this world Drew but you do not control my life. I'm a field reporter it's my job and I will cover whatever story Natalie tells me to," I respond.

"I'm not trying to control your life I just don't want you to be shot and I don't think I'm out of like when I ask you not to go on dangerous assignments," Drew replies and his tone is quickly becoming an angry growl.

"I know that you worry but I can't just choose my assignments because my husband will worry. Don't you think that I worry about you every time you have to go on a trip?"

"That's not the same there is very little chance of me dying in a plane crash or something but if you're covering in the field covering a shooting you could get shot! Not to mention I'm not the one that's pregnant," Drew responds nearly yelling at this point.

"Well that's a very sexist point of view," I snap back.

"I'm not being sexist Clare I don't want you doing assignments like that ever but especially while you're pregnant. That's not the first time you've been in danger on an assignment, they seem to have you covering the stories like this more and more!"

"How do you think I'm going to make it to the anchor desk Drew? Natalie knows I'm pregnant and she would never intentionally put me in danger," I shoot back with irate frustration that we're even having this argument.

"Intentionally or not I don't want you covering these dangerous stories there are other reporters. Why can't you cover the pet shows and entertainment circuit?"

"Aaagghh!" I scream in aggravation and grab my purse heading to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I can't talk to you when you're being so stubborn I'm going to Paige's to rant and cool down," I reply slamming the door behind me.

I'm certain that he'll follow me and we'll continue the argument at Paige and Owen's place. It wouldn't be the first time and I doubt it's the last. It's sort of an unspoken arrangement we have with our backups. Whenever either couple is in a fight that isn't quickly resolved and we're getting frustrated, saying the same things over and over or simply need some space, we go to the other couples apartment. It helps to have someone act as mediator and a voice of reason, and to help us cool down. We have much the same arrangement with Adam and Ash but we usually go to Owen and Paige's place so we're not putting Adam in the middle of the arguments.

I run down to the car and drive straight to Owen and Paige's place using my key to get in. They're eating dinner on the sofa with the TV on and tuned to my stations 6:00 broadcast.

"I told you Drew was going to be angry," Owen says with a snarky confidence to Paige.

"Ugh he is so stubborn and being totally unreasonable," I huff.

"You want to sit or pace angrily until he gets here?" Paige asks.

"Pace," I reply as I start pacing.

"You want to take a few swings at the punching bag in the office?" Owen offers.

"Yes I do," I nod and walk back to the office.

Owen showed me long ago how to properly hit the punching bag. I'm still punching it when I hear Drew come in and he walks back to the office.

"I hope you're not envisioning me," Drew comments leaning in the doorway.

"Just your pigheaded stubbornness," I respond looking at him.

"I'm not being pigheaded," Drew replies.

"I love you like crazy Drew but you are pigheaded and stubborn. I'm not going to cover fluff pieces just to make you happy Drew. Covering fluff pieces won't get me behind an anchor desk. I hate it every time you have to leave and worry about you the whole time that you're gone. I hate it but I know it's part of your job and I would never ask you to stop or tell Bob that you can't."

"My job puts me on planes and in office buildings yours puts you in real danger, bank robberies, shoot outs at hospitals, car wrecks, Mu…"

"Oh for heaven's sakes Drew it's not like that happens every day most of what I do is in depth interviews. I wasn't even being shot at today, the bullets weren't anywhere near me, Grady pulled me down but no bullets came anywhere near us. I reported on one car wreck and there's never been live fire at anything else I've reported on. I could be mugged in the street or car jacked or hit by a car crossing the street!"

"I know that but your job puts you at even greater risk, I've never been happy when you were sent on stories that were dangerous. Now you're carrying our child and I'm constantly worried for both of you. I don't care if the bullets weren't anywhere near you I don't want to think of you at a scene where people are being shot at!"

I scream in frustration again and storm out to the living room, "Will you tell him how unreasonable he's being?"

"Not taking sides," Owen shakes his head, "but if I was I would say that he has every right to worry this much after you were at a shootout."

"Ugh I wasn't even shot at, it wasn't anywhere near me he was shooting at the police. It's part of my job and I'm not going to stop just because I'm pregnant," I respond angrily throwing up my arms.

"Clare's right it's her job, it's not as though she's intentionally putting herself in danger she's doing her job. She has just as much risk of getting in a car crash on the way home," Paige says in my defense and I grin.

**(DREW)**

Clare and I have been having this argument for over an hour between our place and Owen and Paige's. After she left I turned off the stove, threw out the half cooked rice and put the chicken and vegetables in the fridge. I knew she was coming here and I wasn't going to let the apartment burn down because we're arguing.

Owen is on my side and Paige is on Clare's, I thought arguing with one pregnant woman would be hard but arguing with two is nearly impossible. We're getting absolutely nowhere, I'm still insisting she stop and she still refuses.

"Drew you're being an idiot I'm not going to do anything that will put me or the baby in danger but I'm not going to stop doing my job."

"I'm not asking you to st…"

"Ahhh," Paige squeaks and we all look over at her. She's been alternating between sitting on the sofa and pacing; currently she's sitting on the sofa and holding her stomach.

"Sweet Cakes you alright?" Owen asks walking over there.

"Yes," she says with a waiver in her voice as she tries to stand, "everything is fine but my water just broke and we should probably go to the hospital."

"Oh it's baby time," Owen grins excitedly grabbing me by the arms. "It's baby time we have to go to the hospital! We need…we need…crap I forgot what we need," Owen comments so excited that he's forgotten the whole birthing plan.

"Owen let's get Paige out to the car, Drew grab Paige's bag and lock up," Clare says taking charge.

I run into the bedroom and grab the bag they have pre-packed for the hospital, quickly turning off all the lights and then lock the door. Owen is in the backseat with Paige and Clare is in the driver's seat so I get in the passenger seat with the bag at my feet. Clare drives to the hospital and I help Owen get Paige out of the car. They go in while Clare and I park and then we run up to the maternity ward. We find Paige's room; she's being changed into a gown when Clare and I come in.

"Anything we can do?" I ask setting the bag down.

"We need a doctor where's the doctor?" Owen questions anxiously.

"You can make him calm down," Paige replies.

"The doctor will be in when he needs to be, please lay back Paige I need to see how dilated you are," the nurse says and Paige lies back. "Do you want an epidural?" The nurse asks after looking at Paige.

"Yes definitely," Paige nods.

"Do you want all these people in the room?" The nurse inquires.

"Yeah they should all be here," Paige tells her just as another contraction comes on and she starts to scream.

Owen rushes over and Paige grabs his hand squeezing so hard Owen makes a painful face. Clare reminds Paige to breathe while Owen's just in pain. Thankfully for both Paige and Owen an anesthetist comes in and gives Paige her epidural. She's far more relaxed after this and Owen doesn't look in pain anymore but he's not any more relaxed. Paige's contractions become more frequent and the next time the nurse comes in she tells Paige it's time and goes out to call the doctor. Paige's entire labor only takes two hours, by the time the doctor comes in I can already see Andrew crowning. He comes into the world with a strong cry and we're all crying with joy. Owen cuts the cord and I put my arm around Clare and she takes my hand. The nurses clean him up while Paige delivers the placenta, then they bring Andrew over wrapped in a blanket and give him to Paige.

"Andrew Dylan Milligan welcome to the world," Paige smiles with happy tears in her eyes and kissing her son's head. They're still doing stuff on Paige down below but we're all up by her head now. "I'm your mommy and this is your daddy, and these are your God Parents Drew and Clare."

"Hey Buddy I've been waiting a long time to see you and you are beautiful," Owen grins stroking his son's cheek.

Clare and I also greet Andrew and then leave the new parents to go make phone calls. Clare calls Tris and Owen's parents, Fitz and Jenna, Eli, Darcy, Jake, Glen, while I call my parents, Adam, Paige's parents and Dallas.

"We called everyone, well most everyone we didn't call Dylan but I'm sure your parents will," Clare says when we go back to the room. Paige looks tired but she's beaming happily at her son and Owen is beaming at them both.

"Thanks, look at him isn't he just the most perfect little thing you've ever seen?" Owen grins.

"Yes he is, we'll let you guys rest and bring the car back in the morning," I tell them and Owen just smiles. "If you'd been shot today we'd never be able to experience that moment with our own child," I tell her when we're in the elevator.

"Oh bloody hell you are not starting that again," Clare snaps getting out of the elevator on the wrong floor and I follow her.

"We weren't done arguing we stopped because Paige went into labor," I remind her as we walk down the hall.

"We are done arguing because I'm not giving up my job and I'm not going to turn down assignments that have potential danger," Clare responds stubbornly.

"What do you call what you did today? You went to a place where some maniac was still shooting," I contend pulling her into an empty room since we're attracting a lot of attention arguing in the hall.

"I went on assignment Drew, the assignment I was given by my boss. I'm not going to turn down assignments because I'm pregnant. I can't just do fluff pieces for the next twenty eight weeks because you love you me more than anything in the universe," Clare argues crossing her arms.

"But I do love you more than anything else in the universe and the thought of you being hurt kills me. I watched you go through cancer and it was the hardest thing I ever had to watch. I know you weren't hurt today but all I could think about when I heard the shots was a bullet hitting you."

"And every time you go on a trip I worry that you won't come back but we can't live our lives in fear Drew. I don't want you to worry but I won't take easy assignments just to make you feel better. I love you so much Drew, more than I ever thought possible, you are everything to me and I know you feel the same but this is my job. I'm fine and I'm going to be careful and take care of myself and our baby," she says and before I can argue she grabs my shirt and pulls me into a passionate kiss.

I wrap my arms around her, opening my lips and my tongue goes out wrapping around hers. My hands pull her blouse up and caress her skin, I'm already getting hard and Clare deepens the kiss. She grips my shirt pulling it over my head breaking us from the kiss. She drops my shirt to the floor and I put my hands under her ass picking her up, she wraps her legs around my waist and I walk her to the hospital bed. She takes my belt sliding it out of the loops and pulls my pants down with my boxers. I hike up her skirt up and take her panties off dropping them to the floor. Opening her blouse and pulling up her bra I start kissing her breasts stroking myself a couple of times until I'm completely hard. Gently sucking her nipple I thrust in and Clare bites her lip stifling a moan.

Clare lifts her legs a little and wraps them around my waist, I make a low grunt and Clare rakes her nails into my hair. Her back arches as I slide all the way in and attach my lips to hers again. I quickly increase my pace partly because I need to release and partly because I'm worried someone will walk in on us at any minute. Clare's nails drift down my skin, along my back and arms, we stay locked in the kiss mostly to quiet our moans of ecstasy. The rails on the hospital bed come in handy when I'm going so fast we can barely breathe. Clare and I climax at the same moment, deepening the kiss and moaning into it. I slow down and release Clare's lips, kissing her skin as our orgasms dissipate. I pull out of her, giving her a soft kiss on the lips and lying on my side next to her on the bed. Holding her like this on the hospital bed reminds me of doing it every night when she had cancer.

"We should probably get dressed and clean up before someone finds us," I comment and Clare nods.

I hand her clothes to her and we get dressed, I look around and clean up, taking the sheets off the bed so they can be washed. I hand Clare her purse and she hands me the keys for Owen's car and I drive it to our place, we'll retrieve our cars tomorrow. As soon as we're inside I look the door and Clare starts walking back to the bedroom but I grab her hand.

"I'm sorry but I'm not going to stop worrying about you and I'm never going to like it when you're covering those kinds of stories," I tell her and take her lips for a soft kiss.

"I know and I'd be worried if you did stop worrying. I'm always going to be worried about you too. But you can't demand that I change my job because it's dangerous on occasion. I promise that if I ever feel like the assignment will put me in danger I'll talk to Natalie but you have to promise not to flip out any time something happens while I'm covering a story. I cover the news Drew things are going to happen around me and as much as I know you want to you can't protect me from ever getting hurt. I'm not sick again and I know how hard it was for you to watch me go through that, I know how much you worried but if you keep this up you'll have an ulcer by the time the baby is born."

"I know but every time you're in pain it hurts me. I'm sorry I worry so much it's just because I love you so much and you're right I want to protect you from the world. I know I can't but I want to. I love you Angel more than anyone and anything in any universe, I love you more and more each day and I will never stop. I don't care if it's selfish of me the only one I care about at that station is you, we've been together for seven years and a few minutes apart is too many. The thought of losing you…"

Clare kisses me before I can continue, it's a brief kiss and she holds my hand when she pulls away. Her wonderfully bright blue eyes lock onto mine with a deep and almost pleading look.

"I know Drew," Clare says kissing the palm of my hand, "for me too. You know you're not allowed to die. I'm not dead I'm not even hurt and I love you more."

I laugh and take my wife in my arms kissing her deeply and passionately and so grateful that she's okay. I hate that her job puts her in danger, even if it's only on occasion, but it's her dream and I would never take that from her I love her too much for that.

**Update Friday March 20****th**** with more sexy time, Drew on a business trip and Owen and Paige experiencing new parenthood.**


End file.
